


A Haunting Past

by supportsapphic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt and comfort, Mention of Death, PTSD, mention of terrorist attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supportsapphic/pseuds/supportsapphic
Summary: What was supposed to be an innocent night, turned chaotic when Hana's PTSD symptoms began to flare up. Luckily enough, a loved one was near by to help her calm down.





	A Haunting Past

**Author's Note:**

> I think Hana would struggle with PTSD and anxiety, especially considering she went to war at such a young age. I wish Blizzard would acknowledge this because there is no way that a 19 year old would be 100% okay after seeing the horrors of war- especially while piloting a destructive machine. I think Lunar New Year would be especially hard considering the fireworks :( poor Hana.

It was like Hana’s entire apartment exploded with energy all at once. Her eyes were pulled away from her colorful computer screen and to the closed window, where lights flashed and explosions boomed just outside the building. Just below her second story apartment and on the streets, what sounded like hundreds of people were screaming and yelling. Fear peaked in her and Hana scrambled to her feet and lunged across her gaming room. 

Nearly running into her door, she threw it open and bolted down the hall and into her bedroom. Her heart rate fluttered wildly and beads of sweat began to roll down her forehead. The only thing she could think of was the explosions- the sound of the crashing and the shouts of people. Was there a terrorist attack? Had Talon actually bombed them? 

Once in her room, Hana made a beeline for her nightstand. Crouched down, she began to wildly dig in the bottom drawer. After tossing out the clothing and accessories, she pulled out the one thing on her mind: her gun. The cool metal and the faint smell of gunpowder on it left her feeling secure and a bit more safe now that she wasn’t completely defenseless. 

“Hana? Where are you?” 

The voice she had come to love so much made her pause in her place for a moment, caught completely off guard. Brigitte? Why was she here? Hana could have sworn Brigitte’s flight was still a few days away... Anxious to make sure she was okay, Hana hurried towards the voice and the two nearly collided in the hallway, causing Brigitte to gasp with shock.

“What’s the rush? Why do you have your gun out? Did something happen?” Brigitte quickly put her hands on Hana’s shoulders in an attempt to calm her girlfriend down and get her to pause for a moment.

“You’re okay! Oh God, the- the noise outside! Was there an attack? I heard screaming? Is relief on the way?” 

Hana ducked under Brigitte’s arm and rushed to the closest window, desperate to see the damage. 

“Attack? Hana? What are you…” Brigitte trailed off, watching as Hana opened the blinds and peeked outside. 

The streets were filled with people dressed in vibrant clothing, lanterns and fireworks decorating the night sky and cheers of excitement coming from young and old alike. Confusion washed over the fear and desperation on Hana’s face, as she realized what exactly was going on. Carefully, she sat her gun down on the window sill and turned to Brigitte. She couldn’t hold back the tears stinging her eyes and the lump in her throat. 

“I.. I thought that.. the fireworks..” She struggled to find the words, absolutely disbelief and shame blooming inside of her. 

She expected to see hurt civilians and crying kids in the streets- possibly fires and smoke all over the place. But instead, she saw people celebrating and having a good time. How could she be so off? How could she have perceived such an innocent thing in such a twisted way? She thought she was back on the battlefield and half expected an active Bastion to jump out at any moment, but instead… People were having a good time.

Careful not to raise any more alarm, Brigitte bridged the distance between the two and pulled Hana into a hug. 

“Shh, it’s okay. You don’t have to explain yourself. I know what happened. The same thing happens to my dad.” Leaving the gun where it rested, Brigitte began to guide Hana down the hall and back to her room, “it’s okay. We’ll talk about what we can do to help this later. For now let’s just make sure you’re okay and relax.” 

Gripping Brigitte’s hand with all her strength, Hana struggled to follow closely behind her, “I thought that today was the 7th. I thought I had more time- I was streaming and I.. I lost track? I thought the fireworks and the cheering were explosions and scream. It was all just the Lunar New Year festivities.. I can’t believe I was so wrong.” 

“I know, I know. It’s okay- you didn’t realize what was really going on. We can get you through this. I’ll be at your side no matter what, I promise.”


End file.
